Revenge
by Jatito Matsuno
Summary: Era su culpa, y Todd debía vengarse por ello, pero no podía hacerlo sólo...necesitaba ayuda. (Karamatsu Basquetbolista x Todomatsu Nerd)
1. Capítulo 1

_Antes que nada, en esta historia el Totty que aparece es el del AU Nerd, el cual si no me equivoco se llama Todd. Así que...eso xD disfruten ~_

* * *

Karamatsu estaba en el equipo de baloncesto en su colegio, era uno de los mejores. Realmente disfrutaba jugar y quemar energías, después de todo era muy enérgico.

Era conocido por ser un chico muy amable, aunque también con una manera de hablar muy 'dolorosa'.

En general habían muchas personas en la escuela que le admiraban o querían salir con él, pero él únicamente estaba interesado en un chico de su misma clase. Su nombre era Todd, un joven de su misma edad que podía considerarse el "nerd" de la clase, pero realmente le parecía alguien muy lindo.

Casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, sólo las veces que les tocaba estar cerca en clase, y al ser pareja de laboratorio era donde más podían convivir. Todd le ayudaba mucho con los ejercicios que se le dificultaban, especialmente a la hora en que tenían que hacer mezclas con los utensilios del laboratorio. Aunque a Todd le encantaba poner a prueba a Karamatsu de vez en cuando, y hacer que él primero fuera quien le pidiera lo que iba a ocupar, le era muy divertido ver como el mayor se ponía nervioso cuando debía escoger.

Por otro lado, Karamatsu disfrutaba mucho de la sonrisa que Todd le dedicaba cada que acertaba. Era endemoniadamente tierna y cálida, siempre después de eso se quedaba con las ganas de besarle ahí mismo.

De ahí otro lugar era en Educación Física, ya que el profesor siempre los acomodaba en varias filas para hacer los estiramientos y distintos ejercicios, y a Todd le tocó desde el principio estar a su lado.

Solían intercambiar miradas muchas veces mientras hacían los estiramientos.

Le parecía adorable observar cómo al menor de vez en cuando le costaba realizar los calentamientos, y no porque fuera poco flexible, todo lo contrario...a veces pensaba que lo era incluso más que él mismo, sólo que se cansaba mucho más rápido, especialmente cuando paraba el calentamiento y el profesor les indicaba que hicieran distintos ejercicios.

A veces pensaba que el profesor se ensañaba mucho con el de ojos rosas, después de todo era un tipo muy duro y de gran carácter, así que se aprovechaba de su puesto para forzar mucho al menor al verlo tan delicado. Pero nunca logró evitar lo contrario, ese profesor era realmente incorregible.

Y por último era en su entrenamiento de baloncesto, su equipo y él suelen practicar casi siempre después de la última clase. La dirección les daba permiso de quedarse más tiempo y cuando la escuela fuera a cerrar les tocaban un timbre extra para avisarles.

Algunos alumnos se quedaban a observarlos, y entre ellos siempre estaba Todd. A Karamatsu le hacía muy feliz notar al menor sin falta en las gradas viéndolo entrenar, era como su motivación para ser cada vez mejor, después de todo también amaba lucirse ante él e impresionarlo.

De vez en cuando podía notar cómo Todd se emocionaba con los partidos y se tomaba el pecho mientras lo observaba, porque sí, Karamatsu notaba que sus miradas siempre eran dirigidas a él. Tales cosas le provocaban una sensación cálida en el pecho.

 _"¿Hace eso por mí?"_ Se preguntaba en esas ocasiones.

* * *

Había terminado uno de sus entrenamientos, tomó de su botellón de agua mientras veía a sus compañeros platicar animadamente, pero vio a Todd bajar las gradas observándolo, así que le dejó su botella a Osomatsu para luego salir corriendo hacia el menor.

—¡Karamatsu!—le saludó animadamente—Eres asombroso, se nota que te esfuerzas mucho.

—Claro, es porque quiero ser cada vez mejor—le respondió tomándose la barbilla—me alegra verte aquí.

—Bueno, me gusta verte...verlos entrenar, es muy...emocionante—le sonrió tiernamente mientras acomodaba las manos detrás de su espalda.

 _—T-Thank you_...—cerró sus ojos sonriendo de una manera muy segura, pero con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El menor no pudo evitar reír—¿Por qué hablas así?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

 _—¿How?_

—Pff olvídalo—respondió intentando aguantar la risa.

Karamatsu le sonrió sin comprender del todo, quedó unos segundos observandole reír. Realmente le parecía muy bello, no pudo evitar posar su mirada en los labios ajenos, notó que el menor detuvo su risa mirándole intrigado, así que agitó su cabeza.

—Eres muy lindo Todd—pronunció tocando la mejilla del oji-rosado, aunque en seguida al ver la expresión del menor se dio cuenta que había hecho eso sin pensarlo, y retiró su mano con rapidez—D-Disculpa, ah...

—No...está bien—le dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en la mejilla que Karamatsu le había tocado.

—Todd...yo...—intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la escuela que les indicaba que ya iba a cerrar.

—¡Karamatsu, ya es hora! Vamos a casa—le gritó otro de sus compañeros desde su lugar, sin darse cuenta de su interrupción.

—Oh...debo irme.

—Sí, yo también—se pausó unos segundos al agacharse para tomar su mochila—debo llegar temprano a mi casa.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana—le sonrió sacudiendole cariñosamente su cabello, para luego darse la vuelta corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

—Sí...—le respondió, aunque más para sí mismo, después de todo el mayor ya estaba lejos de él.

Todd caminó fuera del gimnasio, cruzó la puerta y quedó recargado en la pared del otro lado. Aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en comenzar a dar brincos de emoción en su lugar, se tomó la zona del corazón, abrazando la tela y sonriendo con gran alegría, pero...

* * *

Ya era otro día, las clases habían avanzado con normalidad y ahora tocaba Educación Física.

Los chicos comenzaron con los estiramientos como siempre lo hacían, al terminar el profesor les indicó que le dieran diez vueltas a la cancha corriendo. Pero en lo que todos comenzaron a correr, Todd se dirigió al profesor.

—Tougou sensei, quería-.

—¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no estás corriendo?

—Lo que pasa es que quería hablarle de...

—¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías!—Le interrumpió ignorando completamente la hoja que el menor le ofrecía para que tomara—Lo que tengas que decirme lo harás al final de la clase.

—¡Pero...!—Intentó replicar pero el profesor hizo silbar su silbato para obligarlo a obedecerlo de una vez.

Pasó un rato y todos seguían corriendo, algunos ya estaban terminando sus vueltas, pero Todd estaba atrasandose. Parecía estar ya muy cansado y le costaba seguir.

—¡Todd, esfuérzate! ¡Te estoy viendo, corre!—le gritó Tougou en seguida de dar otro silbatazo.

El menor se sobre forzó intentado correr, quería seguir con sus vueltas para terminar de una maldita vez, pero un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo detenerse estrepitosamente.

Tomó su brazo recargando su cuerpo en la pared, intento seguir caminando pero ya no podía más, estaba en su límite. Su vista se tornó terriblemente borrosa, le costaba trabajo respirar...el dolor comenzó a volverse insoportable, no podía mover su brazo y el dolor le recorría hasta el pecho a la altura de su corazón.

—¡Oye, Todd! Maldita sea...¡No es la hora del descanso!

Karamatsu quien seguía corriendo, al ver en esas condiciones al menor dio pasos más deprisa para llegar hasta él.

—¡Todd! ¿Qué te pasa?—Le preguntó preocupado cuando llegó a su lado.

—K-Ka...ra...K-Kara...ma...—intentó pronunciar cuando le vio, respiraba de una manera muy agitada.

—¡¿Qué te duele, te lastimaste?!—exclamó asustado al verlo de esa manera y lo tomó por los hombros—E-E...¡Estás muy pálido!

—A-Ayu...dame...ah...ayud...—no logró terminar puesto que enseguida cayó al piso, aunque no logró golpearse, Karamatsu ya lo tenía sostenido así que al sentirlo caer lo tomó en sus brazos dejando reposar el cuerpo del menor en sus piernas.

—¡Todd, Todd! ¡Reacciona!—le gritó intentando darle aire con su mano.

Los demás alumnos comenzaron a acercarse alrededor sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, y Tougou que también se acercó hizo a un lado a todos para quedar frente al par de chicos que estaban en el suelo.

—Sea lo que sea que intenten mejor deténganlo ahora o los enviaré a la dirección ¡a ambos!

—¿Realmente piensa que está fingiendo?

—No me sorprendería que hiciera un truco para no terminar los ejercicios de hoy, es muy débil.

—¡Cómo puede decir eso! ¡¿A caso no lo ve?!

—¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ! Y ustedes dejen de amontonarse, no hay nada que ver aquí, ¡sigan corriendo, nunca les dije que se detuvieran!

En lo que discutían, Osomatsu tomó una hoja que estaba tirada en el piso, notó que a Todd se le había caído de las manos así que comenzó a desdoblarla para poder leerla.

—Tougou Sensei, debo llevarlo a la enfermería, ¡tal vez esté deshidratado!

—O tal vez esté fingiendo, ya despertará.

—No está fingiendo, hay que llamar a una ambulancia ¡rápido!—habló el oji-rojo.

Tougou se echó a reír—¿Pero qué ridiculez es e...?

—Ésta es la petición médica de Todd, le prohibe que entre a Educación Física o que haga cualquier esfuerzo, está enfermo—le interrumpió Osomatsu mostrándole la hoja que traía en las manos—Probablemente...le dio un ataque.

Tougou le quitó la hoja de las manos a Osomatsu para leerla por sí mismo, y en efecto, Todd no debía hacer ese esfuerzo físico.

—No tiene pulso...—pronunció pesadamente Karamatsu, creyó que Todd únicamente se había desmayado por el cansancio, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Osomatsu tocó su cuello rápidamente, sin encontrar ningún latido.

—Llévenlo a la enfermería, llamaré a una ambulancia—dijo Tougou por fin luego de irse corriendo.

Karamatsu entró en pánico, y sin pensarlo comenzó a empujar el pecho del menor con ambas manos para masajear su corazón, tenía la esperanza de que eso lo reanimara.

—Vamos Todd...reacciona, _please_...—le susurraba con insistencia, hasta que el de ojos rosas encorvó su espalda recobrando el aliento.

—¡Rápido Karamatsu, a la enfermería!—exclamó el mayor, a lo cual el oji-azul obedeció enseguida tomando a Todd en brazos.

Los mayores llegaron con la enfermera de la escuela, entraron sin tocar puesto que era una emergencia. Por suerte la encontraron ahí.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—P-Parece que le dio un paro cardíaco, enfermera haga algo...—dijo Karamatsu en un tono suplicante.

—Tranquilos muchachos, déjenlo en la camilla—les respondió la castaña de una manera amable y reconfortante, no quería que los menores se siguieran alterando de esa forma.

Prosiguió a revisarlo mientras ambos chicos seguían observando con expectativa, especialmente Karamatsu. Él nunca se imaginó que el menor tuviera ese problema, aún no podía creerlo, no quería que le pasara nada. Deseaba internamente que se pusiera bien.

—No respira...—susurró la enfermera.

—¿Qué?—respondieron ambos al no entender lo que había dicho.

—Éste chico necesita ir a un hospital ahora mismo.

—¡T-Tougou Sensei dijo que llamaría a una ambulancia!

—Está bien, pero por ahora salgan de aquí, por favor.

Los mayores hicieron caso, aunque Karamatsu necesitó que el oji-rojo le tomara por el brazo para que pudiera salir pero de igual manera lo hizo.

El de azul no paraba de dar vueltas fuera de la enfermería, Osomatsu sólo lo observaba.

—Calma, la ambulancia ha de estar por llegar.

—S-Sí pero...tal vez pude haber hecho algo.

—Ah no, no te atrevas a decir eso, no había forma de que pudieras ayudarlo. Y de igual manera lograste que se reanimara, hiciste lo que pudiste, pero ahora...queda esperar.

Suspiró pesadamente— _Maybe_...tal vez tengas razón pero...aún así...

En ese momento vieron a la enfermera salir con prisa, ni siquiera los volteó a ver, sólo pasó de largo. Se le notaba en su expresión que estaba preocupada.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y no dudaron en entrar a la enfermería. Aunque sintieron una punzada en el pecho al encontrarse con el menor aún recostado en la camilla, pero con una sábana cubriéndole completamente.

Osomatsu quedó paralizado en su lugar observando ese punto, pero Karamatsu no, él se acercó deprisa al lado de la cama. Al principio dudó un poco, pero tomó valor y fue retirando lentamente la sábana para ver el rostro del chico.

—No es posible...—pronunció, sonaba realmente dolido al verlo así. Estaba totalmente pálido, su rostro se veía relajado...como si durmiera plácidamente, sólo que sabía que no era así—Hace a penas un rato estaba sonriendo...se veía tan bien, tan sano, pero ahora...

Osomatsu se acercó a un lado de Karamatsu, observaba a Todd junto a él mientras lo escuchaba, aunque realmente no sabía qué decir.

El de azul pasó su mano por la frente del menor, subiendo hasta llegar a su cabello. Lo acarició ligeramente para luego posar su palma en esa mejilla, esa que había acariciado a penas el día anterior.

—Aún está cálido...no puedo creerlo—sintió la mano de su amigo posarse en su hombro.

—Ya basta Karamatsu...no sigas—pronunció intentando calmarlo.

—Lo sé...pero...

—Vamos, hay que irnos. Puede llegar la enfermera y si nos ve aquí...

—Sí...sí...—a pesar de lo que dijo, no paraba de observar a Todd con tristeza sin moverse de su lugar, así que Osomatsu tomó la iniciativa cubriendo de vuelta el rostro del menor con la sábana.

—Vamos...—pronunció poniendo la mano en el hombro ajeno haciéndolo caminar hacia la puerta.

Las clases se cancelaron por el resto del día, los maestros no dijeron nada para no alertar a los demás estudiantes, aunque los compañeros que iban en la misma clase que Todd supusieron lo que pasaba.

Por suerte para Karamatsu es que era viernes, no debía preocuparse por ir a clases por ahora, puesto que en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada. Se encontraba muy contrariado y deprimido, mínimo así lo pasó todo el fin de semana, realmente no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Ni siquiera se animó a ir al velorio, no podía...

Su cabeza era un lío, comenzó a pensar y recordar muchas cosas, entre ellas en las ocasiones que veía a Todd tomarse el pecho. Se sentía estúpido por recordar que en su momento pensó que era porque el menor sentía esa misma calidez que él en su pecho...porque le correspondía.

Ahora entendía que era porque posiblemente se había agitado de alguna manera.

Se encerró en su habitación todo el fin de semana sin pretender parar de llorar, tampoco tenía hambre, se culpaba mucho por no haber aprovechado el tiempo que tuvo con él.

Pero ahora ya no lo estaría nunca.

Ya no tenía pulso.

Ya no respiraba.

Ya no tenía vida.

 _Continuará..._

 **¡Hola! Éste será un two shot, así que el siguiente capítulo es el último. Aún tengo pendiente subir el siguiente de _'Mi platónico'_ pero tuve algunos problemas para terminar el capítulo -me enfermé mffhh-**

 **Ahora que me sentí mejor decidí terminarlo pero se me ocurrió esto repentinamente, y al tener la idea tan clara preferí escribirlo primero. Debo aprovechar cuando me llegan los golpes de imaginación o sino ya no lo hago :') y como ya tenía ganas de escribir sobre Todomatsu Nerd...pues ¿why not?**

 **En cualquier caso espero les haya gustado este primer cap, el siguiente y último lo subiré después de que suba el de _Mi Platónico_ xD trataré de hacerlo rápido antes de que vuelva a sentirme mal y no pueda mantener la vista en la pantalla xc**

 **Gracias por leer ~ ;^;**


	2. Capítulo 2

_Todd caminó fuera del gimnasio, cruzó la puerta y quedó recargado en la pared del otro lado. Aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en comenzar a dar brincos de emoción en su lugar, se tomó la zona del corazón, abrazando la tela y sonriendo con gran alegría, pero..._

Una presión en su pecho lo hizo detenerse, pegando su cuerpo en la pared y arañando la tela en la zona de su corazón.

—No...se ha...v-vuelto más constante...—susurró para sí mismo con dificultad, y como pudo tomó su mochila para dirigirse lo más rápido con un médico.

Le costó llegar, puesto que no podía ir muy rápido para evitar agitarse. Pero cuando al fin llegó, fue atendido por un doctor que ya lo conocía, después de todo no era la primera vez que Todd iba ahí para que le revisaran.

—¿Qué pasa, doctor?—éste último negó con la cabeza mientras escribía en un papel.

—Toma—dijo mientras le ofrecía el papel en el que escribía—con esto evitarás entrar a las clases que te obliguen a hacer cualquier ejercicio, debes dejar de sobre esforzarte, Todd.

—¿Es...tan grave?

—No puedo mentirte, en estos momentos tu corazón está muy débil. Cualquier ejercicio, agitación o emoción fuerte pueden hacer que se detenga—Todd le veía sorprendido sin decir nada, pronto bajó la cabeza observando el papel, pero el doctor posó una mano en su hombro llamando su atención—quita esa cara...puedes salir de esto, sólo debes cuidarte.

Suspiró—Sí...está bien.

* * *

Ya era inicio de semana, a estas alturas era inevitable que la escuela entera estuviera enterada del incidente en Educación física, todos se encontraban conmocionados, incluso los que no conocían a Todd. Después de todo, era una noticia muy fuerte...aunque nadie podía sentir ni un poco del dolor que sufría Karamatsu.

Y por más que intentara disimular no podía, él mismo se sentía muy culpable las veces en las que se comportaba normal. Para él era como insultar al menor.

Pero lo peor de todo es que el profesor Tougou había salido totalmente ileso del caso, los alumnos que estaban en la misma clase no podían encontrar el por qué.

¿Qué no su profesor fue quien hizo a Todd agitarse cuando no debía de hacerlo? Karamatsu sólo pudo pensar que tal vez la dirección de la escuela quiso evitar cualquier escándalo, y por ello libraron al profesor Tougou de toda culpa.

Aunque aquello igual le sorprendía, después de todo su director no era mala persona, todo lo contrario. Pero el que haya dejado pasar la muerte de un alumno para evitar problemas también era una posibilidad, aunque una muy sospechosa.

También pensaba en la posibilidad de hacer algo junto con sus compañeros, si la clase entera argumentaba lo que habían visto probablemente las cosas para Tougou serían distintas. Pero nadie se atrevía a ponerse en contra del profesor, y el de ojos azules no podía hacerlo sólo.

De igual manera el día transcurrió con normalidad, dentro de lo que cabía...hasta que tocó Química. A estas alturas del año ya todos tenían su compañero de laboratorio, así que era imposible asignarle una nueva pareja a Karamatsu, por ende debía trabajar sólo hasta que su profesor encontrara una buena solución a eso.

Aunque lo que conmocionó a Karamatsu de todo eso, fue cuando estaba intentando resolver un ejercicio que les había puesto el profesor.

—Todd, podrías pasarme el...—pronunció sin darse cuenta girandose hacia el lugar que le correspondía a el menor.

Lo más triste para Karamatsu es cuando creyó verlo a su lado, sonriéndole de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía mientras sostenía el utensilio en su mano.

Fue cosa de un segundo, no había nada ahí.

En Educación física no fue distinto, mientras hacían los estiramientos de siempre Karamatsu posó su vista en el piso justo en el pie de la persona que se encontraba a un lado de él.

—Esos tenis...—susurró elevando su vista, viendo de nuevo a Todd.

Karamatsu parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza, dándose cuenta después de eso que de nuevo estaba imaginando cosas, puesto que la persona al lado suyo era otro de sus compañeros de clase.

A diferencia de Química, aquí el profesor no tuvo inconveniente alguno en acomodar a sus alumnos de tal manera que el espacio faltante no se hiciera notar, así que Karamatsu ya no tenía más a Todd a su lado.

Finalmente en su entrenamiento de baloncesto al final de las clases, cuando creyó que el día al fin había terminado, pudo verlo de nuevo...ahí en las gradas, en el lugar que siempre se ponía para animarlo y ver a él y a su equipo jugar.

Karamatsu se paralizó al ver eso, puesto que esta vez su visión no desaparecía, lo seguía viendo ahí. Hasta que el balón le golpeó en la cabeza haciéndole caer en el piso.

—¿Qué te pasa Karamatsu, estás bien?—la pregunta de Osomatsu era más dirigida a su comportamiento que al golpe que le habían dado. Después de todo le sorprendía más el que Karamatsu estuviera tan distraído, muy a pesar de que ya se imaginaba el por qué.

—Sí...—pronunció con la mano en el lugar de su cabeza donde había recibido el golpe, más no sentía dolor, su atención estaba en las gradas, en el sitio que veía antes. Aunque como siempre, al dirigir su mirada ahí ya no había nada.

...

El día terminó y Karamatsu se dirigió a su casa, ese día había sido demasiado para él. No hizo nada al llegar, ni siquiera comió, únicamente se recostó en su cama para poder dormir.

Pronto el sueño se apoderó de él y se quedó dormido, sólo que era como seguir despierto, se soñaba a sí mismo dormido en su cama, pero escuchando la voz de Todd.

 _"Karamatsu...ayúdame"_

Escuchaba repetidas veces por todo su cuarto, entró en desesperación al verse aún dormido, deseaba despertarse para salir de ahí pero no podía.

La voz de Todd se convirtió en susurros inentendibles, pero que retumbaban tanto en la habitación como en su mente, haciendo que se tomara la cabeza con fuerza por conforme los susurros se hacían más fuertes.

Karamatsu gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando callar esa voz, hasta que todo quedó en un silencio abismal.

El mayor fue retirando las manos de su cabeza poco a poco mirando alrededor, ¿seguía dormido? Probablemente. Estaba aún más seguro de eso cuando escuchó la voz de Todd, hablándole pero de una manera más clara que antes.

 _—Karamatsu...ayúdame..._

—¿Qué...? ¿Todd...?—pronunció mirando a su alrededor, buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

 _—¿Crees que es mi culpa haber terminado así?_

—¿Qué? ¡No, nunca podría haber sido tu culpa!

 _—Entonces...¿por qué los demás piensan eso...?_

Karamatsu quedó paralizado en su lugar, intentando buscar respuestas a aquella pregunta, ¿cómo que los demás pensaban que el mismo Todd era culpable de lo que le había pasado? Imposible...

 _—¿A caso no lo sabes?—_ el mayor sintió la voz pasar por detrás suyo, haciéndolo voltear sin encontrar nada _—Tougou les dijo a los demás que él no sabía, que yo no dije nada. Que...probablemente un nerd como yo quería evitar tener una mala calificación, poniendo eso por encima de mi propia salud._

—¿Qué...?

 _—¿Te das cuenta Karamatsu? Todos piensan que prefería morir a suspender una materia. Y a él ni siquiera le importó haberle hecho daño a uno de sus alumnos. Escupió en la muerte que él provocó para salvarse a sí mismo._

Karamatsu no sabía qué responder a estas alturas, intentó hablar y la voz no salía. Segundos después sintió algo helado recorrer su cuerpo.

 _—Ayúdame...Karamatsu._

Tras eso despertó completamente agitado, y saltando de la cama.

Miro el reloj y ya era hora de vestirse, de alguna manera durmió toda la noche y la tarde del día anterior, así que debía prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Aunque muchos ánimos no tenía, después de todo aquel sueño que tuvo lo mantenía suficientemente perturbado. Probablemente estaría más distraído que ayer, pero si no iba no tendría como distraer su mente, y era algo que necesitaba mucho.

Y como se lo esperaba, el día transcurrió mal para él.

Se estaba comportando muy paranoico con sus compañeros y profesores, aunque no era su culpa, esa voz que alguna vez deseo nunca dejar de escuchar lo estaba atormentando internamente.

Sabía que los demás no escuchaban nada, que eso sólo estaba dentro de su cabeza. Pero la ansiedad podía con él en los momentos en que los susurros de Todd se fusionaron con los murmullos y pláticas alrededor suyo.

Sentía que las voces reventarían sus tímpanos, muy a pesar de que nadie estuviera gritando él lo sentía así, más encima no comprendía nada de lo que decían. Únicamente por segundos podía notar que la voz dentro de su cabeza pronunciaba su nombre en medio de todo ese bombardeo de voces.

Intentó huir a un lugar en donde estuviera sólo, ya no soportaba el ruido, sentía que iba a enloquecer.

—Esto no es real...no lo es...

Pronunciaba al borde del llanto, pensaba que la muerte de Todd tal vez le había afectado más de lo que creía, provocándole todas esas alucinaciones. Incluso deseaba seguir dormido, y que todo eso fuera una simple pesadilla.

De un momento a otro un silbatazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole dar un brinco. Se asomó detrás de la pared en donde estaba, dándose cuenta que del otro lado estaba el patio de educación física, en ese momento siendo ocupada por otra clase.

Y que el profesor Tougou seguía sin haber aprendido la lección, no se comportaba como si se sintiera culpable ni nada, incluso continuaba dando presión a sus alumnos para que terminaran sus ejercicios.

Karamatsu arañó ligeramente la esquina de la pared mientras seguía observando, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Al final del día el oji azul se disculpó con sus compañeros de equipo, en esa ocasión no podía quedarse a entrenar, no se sentía en condiciones ni con ánimos. Y claramente no quería contagiar a sus amigos esa mala vibra.

Corrió por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, esta vez decidió tomar una ducha para asegurarse de que no seguía dormido, era algo obvio pero de igual manera necesitaba de esas auto comprobaciones para sentirse cuerdo.

Cuando terminó simplemente salió para vestirse a lo rápido. Quedó unos segundos parado a un lado de su cama, viéndola sin energías, ni siquiera la destendió, sólo se dejó caer sobre las cobijas, cerrando sus ojos para dormir y escapar de todo lo demás.

Aún dentro de su sueño continuaba recostado boca arriba, comenzando a sentir un peso encima suyo. No quería abrir los ojos por el miedo de lo que sea que pudiera ver, hasta que sintió que le llamaban.

 _—Karamatsu..._

El mayor comenzó a respirar agitado, esa voz estaba justo frente a él, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

 _—Mírame...Karamatsu_

Pronto decidió hacer caso, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos. Veía borroso, pero cuando su vista se acomodó sintió que su pecho comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, no sabía si era por la emoción, el miedo, la adrenalina...o una combinación de todo.

Pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía.

—N-No puede ser...Todd...Todd ¿por qué?—éste último se mantuvo observandole sin decir nada—¿por qué me atormentas? ¿qué te hice para que descargues tu furia conmigo?

 _—No...eres la última persona a la que yo querría hacerle daño_

—Entonces...¿por qué, qué quieres de mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, se le notaba alterado y confundido.

 _—Quiero...que me ayudes a que Tougou pague por lo que me hizo—_ Karamatsu se quedó sin aliento tras lo que escuchó, y cuando el menor notó que Karamatsu no sabía qué responder decidió continuar— _no puedo hacerlo sólo...ayúdame._

—P-Pero si querías darle una lección...¿no pudiste ir con él en vez de conmigo? Estoy seguro que el escucharte...sería suficiente para atormentarlo y...

 _—Eso es lo que intenté en un principio...pero no pude hacer nada._

—¿Eh...?—Todd recostó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Karamatsu para continuar.

 _—Tiene una mente muy fuerte ¿sabes? No me escuchaba, no me veía, ni siquiera podía inmiscuirme en sus sueños...creí que se saldría con la suya y no podría hacer nada...pero entonces..._ —decía tranquilamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pecho y el cuello de Karamatsu, le gustaba ver como el cuerpo del mayor reaccionaba a sus caricias mientras le hablaba— _entonces...sentí que me llamabas._

—¿L-Llamarte...yo?—pronunció con dificultad, era cierto que su muerte era algo que no podía aceptar ni asimilar pero, nunca le llamó de ninguna manera...o eso creía.

 _—No parabas de pensar en mí ¿cierto?_ —esto último lo dijo acariciando ligeramente con su nariz la clavícula de Karamatsu, mientras que del otro lado posaba su mano por debajo de la mejilla del mayor, acercando su pulgar en los _labios ajenos—es más fácil entrar en alguien que no deja de tenerte presente..._

—Todd...—intentó decir algo más, pero el menor le interrumpió.

— _¿Puedes responderme algo?_ —para esto se enderezó ligeramente para poder verlo a los ojos— _¿por qué no has dejado de pensarme...Karamatsu?_

Sintió su cuerpo temblar ante esa pregunta, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Si había estado dentro de su mente todo ese tiempo, debería estar consciente de todo...y lo estaba ¿verdad? ¿A caso estaba esperando que se lo dijera directamente? Pensaba Karamatsu.

—Y-Yo...—susurró intentando formular lo que quería decir, más las palabras no salían de su boca.

De igual manera no fue necesario que dijera nada, puesto que Todd se dejó caer posando sus labios sobre los de Karamatsu. Éste último se dejó llevar abrazando al menor por la cintura, no pudo evitar acariciar cada parte de él, después de todo era algo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo.

—Te amo Todd...te amo—pronunció entre besos.

En ese momento Todd se enderezó esta vez sentándose completamente sobre Karamatsu, le sonrió retirando sus lentes y dejándolos sobre la cama.

 _—Quiero que me hagas tuyo, Karamatsu.._.—susurró acercando su rostro al de ojos azules _—de todas maneras...da igual si ahora me agito ¿verdad?_

Karamatsu perdió la cordura ante lo que escuchó, girando sobre Todd para quedar encima de él. Se acomodó entre las piernas del menor para ahora besarle con más necesidad.

El oji azul no podía creer que estando soñando todo se viera y se sintiera tan real, era como si de verdad estuviera ocurriendo. Pero así se estuviera volviendo loco no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

El beso se tornó más intenso para ambos, provocando que Todd dejara escapar varios gemidos de vez en cuando, los cuales nublaban más los sentidos del mayor.

Comenzó a acariciar las delicadas piernas del oji rosa, subiendo lentamente por los costados hasta llegar por debajo de su camisa. Ansiaba mucho tocar la piel del menor, especialmente si eso provocaba reacciones en su pequeño cuerpo.

Separó sus labios para plantar varios besos de camino a su cuello, quedándose ahí besando y lamiendo ligeramente la piel. Disfrutaba como Todd curvaba su espalda cada vez que acariciaba esa área con sus labios y lengua, y claro, sin dejar de tomar provecho de aquello para tocar mucho más profundo con sus manos debajo de la tela.

Pronto se enderezó aún encima del menor, observando como éste se relamía mientras deslizaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Tras esa vista, Karamatsu comenzó a retirar su sudadera, tomándola desde la parte inferior para sacársela por arriba. Un segundo sus ojos perdieron de vista a Todd, aunque fue suficiente para no encontrarse con nada al momento de retirar su sudadera.

Tembló tocando el área debajo de él donde a penas unos segundos atrás se encontraba el menor, sintió marearse como si se hubiera despertado de golpe, así que simplemente se recostó en el mismo lugar. Quedando de nuevo boca arriba tocandose la frente con su mano.

—Un sueño ¿eh?...—y suspiró pesadamente.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron igual para Karamatsu, escuchaba de vez en cuando a Todd hablarle mientras iba a la escuela, y sólo podía comunicarse con él completamente cuando iba a dormir.

Seguía sin saber qué hacer respecto a lo de Tougou, pensó en varias posibilidades pero a todas les encontraba alguna falla. Y el que sintiera que se estaba volviendo loco no ayudaba, después de todo aún no se creía por completo el que Todd haya regresado a pedirle ayuda, era algo muy descabellado que lo hacía dudar constantemente.

Aunque en eso recordó algo importante...¿qué había pasado con la hoja de Todd en la que se le prohibía hacer esfuerzo físico? Aún cabía la posibilidad de que Tougou la haya utilizado en contra del menor. Después de todo, Todd le había dicho que Tougou mintió diciendo que "su alumno" probablemente quería ocultar su enfermedad para evitar que lo sacaran de su clase.

Era sencillo para él decir que había encontrado esa hoja escondida dentro de su mochila y que él no sabía nada...pero aún así, ¿y si nunca la mostró? Después de todo, Tougou se la llevó consigo, esa era la prueba que necesitaba, sólo rogaba que el profesor no hubiera utilizado esa hoja a su favor, sería más fácil si el mayor simplemente había decidido esconderla.

...

 _—Buena idea_ —le respondió Todd al escuchar a Karamatsu.

—Aunque...me sorprende que no se te haya ocurrido a ti, ¿no viste lo que Tougou hizo? O ¿me estabas poniendo a prueba, esperando a que yo lo dijera?

 _—No...te recuerdo que yo morí en la enfermería, y aún tuve que esperar mucho rato a poder tomar consciencia...no me dí cuenta de nada, ni siquiera supe qué había pasado con esa hoja, creí que la había perdido._

—Pero...viste cuando Tougou te culpó...¿no?—vio que Todd asintió con la cabeza—entonces...no la utilizó...probablemente aún la tenga.

 _—Vamos por ella entonces..._ —Karamatsu volteó a verlo tras escuchar eso, Todd se mantenía a un lado suyo abrazando su brazo— _¿Por qué me miras así?_

Karamatsu desvió la mirada sin decir palabra alguna, sintió como Todd se pegaba más a él.

 _—Oh...¿aún estás molesto por lo de la otra noche?_ —pronunció cerca de su oído.

—N-No...—Todd le sonrió como respuesta, y besó su mejilla delicadamente.

 _—Quería llegar más lejos, pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer estando...así, ¿sabes?_

Mencionó recargando su mejilla en el hombro de Karamatsu, aunque como respuesta el oji azul se soltó del agarre del menor, para luego rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Quisiera tenerte conmigo...—Todd le sonrió acurrucandose en sus brazos.

 _—Estoy contigo..._

—No...—pronunció acomodandose para verlo a los ojos, quedando lo más cerca suyo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el torso de su mano—No sé si eres real, o sólo un producto de mi imaginación que he creado por negarme a perderte...pero no es suficiente...daría lo que fuera por tenerte conmigo, Todd...

El menor le observó atentamente sin decir nada, pronto acortó la poca distancia que ya tenían, rozando su nariz con la del contrario mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

 _—Yo también..._ —susurró finalmente, obligando a Karamatsu a recostarse junto a él en la misma posición— _pero...ya es tarde._

—Lo sé...—respondió dolidamente, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, que Todd no dudo en limpiar enseguida.

 _—No, no llores, siempre estaré contigo—_ dijo las últimas palabras en un tono más bajo mientras le sonreía con calidez— _pero por ahora, despierta. Debemos irnos, Karamatsu._

Dijo cerrándole los ojos con sus dedos, para luego plantarle un corto beso en los labios. Momentos después Karamatsu volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba sólo como siempre que despertaba de estar en esos sueños.

Por otro lado, sabía a lo que Todd se refería con el "debemos irnos". Era de noche, y sólo había un lugar al que debían ir a esa hora.

* * *

Pronto Karamatsu estaba ya muy cerca de la casa de su profesor, era casi media noche así que esperaba encontrarlo dormido.

Aunque para su sorpresa, Tougou estaba recargado en la puerta de su entrada fumando un cigarrillo. Era una noche cálida, así que no era tan descabellado estar ahí afuera, aunque no esperaba encontrárselo así para nada.

Por conforme la adrenalina aumentaba comenzó a escuchar los susurros de Todd, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, más aún no podía comprender lo que decía.

Aunque su vista se posó en una roca pequeña que estaba cerca de él, no pensaba en lanzársela directamente pues su intensión no era matarlo. Pero debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo perder la consciencia para tener tiempo de buscar la hoja en su casa.

No le quedó más que confiar en su puntería como jugador de baloncesto, y pensó en lanzar la roca por encima de la cabeza de Tougou, para que al chocar contra la parte de arriba de su casa perdiera velocidad y le golpeara con la suficiente fuerza para sólo desmayarlo.

Respiró hondo rogando internamente por no estar a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Pero finalmente lo hizo, para su suerte dejando el resultado que había esperado. Festejó en su lugar por haberlo logrado, para luego correr hacia Tougou para comprobar que no le había hecho demasiado daño.

No era un golpe cualquiera, claro estaba, pero sólo había perdido la consciencia, así que Karamatsu suspiró aliviado preparándose para entrar a la casa de Tougou.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró cerrando a sus espaldas, volvió a suspirar para intentar calmarse. Debía recuperar la compostura para encontrar la hoja y salir rápido antes de que su profesor despertara.

Aunque un par de ruidos alrededor de la casa lo hicieron sobresaltarse, a estas alturas no había tomado en cuenta si Tougou vivía con alguien más. Entró en desesperación intentando esconderse, más no había nadie, o no lo parecía.

Prefirió evitar seguir perdiendo tiempo y comenzó a buscar en el piso de abajo, no sabía por donde empezar así que simplemente revisaba aleatoriamente los alrededores.

Hasta que un aire fresco se coló por su cuerpo llamando su atención, se abrazó a sí mismo buscando la procedencia de aquello. ¿Una ventana abierta? ¿Tougou había despertado y entró? Incluso pensar en esas cosas era extraño, puesto que como se había dado cuenta antes...era una noche cálida.

Pronto un papel comenzó a caer desde el piso de arriba, como si un aire lo estuviera guiando hacia Karamatsu.

Éste último lo atrapó en el aire y lo desarrugó enseguida para leerlo.

Era la petición médica de Todd...

Pero...¿cómo era posible? Se preguntaba. Tal vez a esas alturas no debería hacerse esas preguntas, pero el mismo Todd ya le había dicho que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacer cosas físicas. Por lo mismo sólo podía tener contacto con él mientras dormía. ¡Rayos! Que ni siquiera podía entender del todo cuando le hablaba en su mente, ¿cómo podía hacer algo así?

— _Me sentí con más fuerzas cuando le diste ese golpe a Tougou, quién lo diría ¿no? No sólo era algo que me satisficiera, sino que el hacerle daño es algo que me da energía._

Aún no podía verlo, pero pudo escucharlo muy claramente. ¿Era cierto eso? Como sea, ya tenían lo que vinieron a buscar, así que podían irse.

Karamatsu decidió no responder nada y simplemente salió de la casa de Tougou, para su suerte éste aún se encontraba inconsciente, sólo que cuando quiso irse algo lo detuvo.

Su cuerpo no respondía, no podía moverse. Pero para cuando quiso intentar decir algo calló al escuchar que rodaba una roca algo grande, la cual se detuvo cerca de sus pies.

—¿Q-Qué...?—pronunció con dificultad, y en ese momento pudo sentir algo frío que le rodeaba su cuerpo.

 _—Hazlo Karamatsu._

No...no quería que hiciera lo que estaba pensando, ¿o sí?

 _—Termina con él._

No...no podía hacerlo, no quería, pero entonces, ¿por qué sus manos estaban tomando la roca?

— _Sabes que lo merece._

No, no, no ¡NO!

—¡Basta!—exclamó aún con la roca en sus manos, aún sin poder tomar control de sí—¿qué intentas hacer, Todd? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! No se suponía que esto debía pasar...

 _—Él me asesinó, ¿dejarás que se salga con la suya?_

—¡No es la manera, Todd! No soy yo quien debe juzgar lo que hizo, pero pagará por ello, yo me encargaré...de verdad, ¡pero no así!

 _—Dijiste que me amabas...Karamatsu, yo te creí..._

—¡¿A caso quieres convertirme en lo mismo que él?! ¡¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá conmigo después de esto?!

 _—Nadie se va a enterar..._

—¡Sí, lo harán! Y-Yo no podré vivir con eso, no podré callarme—después de eso Karamatsu no recibió respuesta, así que continuó—¡Las cosas pudieron haber acabado bien! Tú querías que lo que te hizo no quedara impune, y así iba a hacer...con esto podría probar su negligencia, y se desmentiría lo que dijo de ti...pero...

Pronunció elevando la roca por encima de su cabeza.

—P-Pero...si tú quieres que acabemos así...entonces...—intentó terminar pero sintió como algo lo impulsó hacia atrás, dejando caer la roca al piso.

Quedó inmóvil ante lo que pasó, pero entonces notó como una figura comenzó a aparecer frente a él.

Era él, estaba ahí, aunque únicamente pronunció una frase que lo dejó desconcertado y después de eso desapareció.

Cayó de rodillas, le dolió la cabeza y se sentía confundido, pero no había tiempo que perder. Debía irse antes de que Tougou despertara, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a casa.

Creyó que al estar ahí podría hablar bien con Todd, preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido en casa de Tougou, pero no recibió respuesta.

Se dispuso a dormir entonces para verlo ahí, como siempre pero, nada...

...

Al día siguiente a pesar de cualquier cosa, hizo lo que le había prometido al oji rosa, fue a hablar a la dirección de su escuela. Para suerte suya Osomatsu le acompañó para corroborar lo que había dicho, pero esta vez tenían la prueba que era la hoja que había traído Todd el día en que falleció.

Karamatsu dijo que vio como Tougou se había llevado y escondido la petición médica de Todd, y que a pesar de que éste intentó mostrarsela antes de que iniciaran los ejercicios, no le prestó atención. Obligándole a terminar.

Después de la confesión el demás alumnado se animó a dar su versión de la historia, dando como resultado la expulsión de Tougou. Irían a juicio también para poder deliberar lo que tendría que pagar por su negligencia con un alumno enfermo, pero ese tema ya estaba fuera de las manos de Karamatsu.

Lo único que ahora lo mantenía pensativo era que ya no escuchaba a Todd, ni tampoco se le aparecía en sus sueños. Todo desde la noche en que lo vio aparecer y desaparecer frente a él en casa de Tougou.

Debía admitir que extrañaba mucho hablar con él, así sintiera que estaba enloqueciendo, era reconfortante tenerlo cerca...como nunca lo tuvo en vida.

Tal vez se fue al darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando y que la razón que no lo dejaba descansar en paz se había desvanecido. Aunque probablemente nunca obtendría una respuesta a eso.

* * *

Karamatsu había llegado a comprar un lindo ramo de flores a una tienda, escogió el que le había parecido mejor de todos ellos, para después dirigirse a ver a su bello Todd.

Claro, estaba encamino al cementerio, era la única manera que tenía ahora de visitarlo. Aunque estaba nervioso puesto que era la primera vez que se había decidido a ir.

En fin, llegó a lo que era la tumba de Todd, tenía varias flores y adornos alrededor, y su nombre grabado en piedra. Debía admitir que aún le era doloroso ver eso, pero finalmente suspiró acomodando su ramo en la lápida.

Se sentó a un lado recargando un poco su cabeza ahí, parecida a la posición en la que estaba con él hace a penas unas semanas atrás.

—Oh Todd...aún me continuo preguntando si eras tú. Me es increíble pensar que estuve contigo viéndote y hablándote todo ese tiempo—suspiró acariciando la lápida—una parte de mí quiere creer que todo fue real, y que realmente te tuve entre mis brazos. Pero la otra piensa seriamente en que todo eso fue sólo algo que creó mi culpable subconsciente para que hiciera algo al respecto. No lo sé...pero, sea como sea, no olvidaré lo último que escuché de ti. Haya sido real o no, es algo que me acompañará siempre...

Suspiró sintiendo un aire fresco que le recorrió el cuerpo, lo cual le hizo pensar en aquellas palabras que escuchó del Todd que se materializó frente a él la última vez que pudo verle.

 _"Gracias por haberme mantenido presente, y seguir pensándome...Estaré esperando por ti"_

 _ **Fin.**_

...

 **Lamentablemente no pude hacer nada para el TodoKaraDay, y para colmo no pude terminar el capítulo a tiempo (?) probablemente ahorita sean las 3:00 de la mañana. Terminé tres horas tarde, kill me...**

 **Pero bueno, al fin terminé esto~ quedé conforme con el resultado, aunque no estoy segura si haya expresado todo como lo quería en un principio, o si sea lo que se esperaba xD -nunca mantengan altas expectativas si leen algo mío asdasd- pero bueno idk**

 **Espero le haya gustado este two shot a cualquiera que se haya animado a leer :") y muchas gracias ^w^U hasta pronto~**

 **PD: Algo...¿raro? Que me gustaría decir, es que a pesar de que esta historia no está basada en 'hechos reales', unos días después de que subí el primer capítulo dieron en las noticias que un niño (en la secundaria que yo cursaba) falleció en educación física por el sobre esfuerzo que el profesor le había puesto a pesar de que el niño le había avisado que no se sentía bien :$ no estoy muy segura de si fue así ya que no puse mucha atención en eso. Pero sí me pareció una coincidencia muy triste, y me sentí como extraña al escribir esto, no sé. Pero de igual manera quería terminarlo. En fin mis más sinceras condolencias al niño y a su familia.**


End file.
